wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Syrtis
N A M E Syrtis's file is being put together by one of our scientists. Do not use the scientist's file for any purpose you are unauthorized for. Coding by another one of our scientists. A P P E A R A N C E Syrtis has a bit of an odd appearance, even for a hybrid. Syrtis has a generally SandWing build, other than being slim due to being a hybrid. She has a RainWing frill and a somewhat prehensile tail. She has no SandWing tail barb. A large amount of her body is white, taking up her head, neck, body up to her wings, back legs, and wing membranes. Her front legs part of her body around her wings are orange. Her tail is striped with alternating white and dark grey. Her horns, claws, etc. and some of the "wing fingers" near the top (which gradient back to white) are a medium grey. She has a blue frill, with an orange stripe at the edge. She has light blue eyes. Her underbelly is dark grey, with blue stripes (that gradient into orange) that look like lightning bolts. This goes up at the beginning of her wings and fades into white. She normally wears a bit of jewelry, usually a pair of earrings and a bracelet or two, sometimes with a necklace. She wears them not to make herself look pretty to others but to make herself feel better about her own appearance. She has a few small scars on her body from fights. These are mostly healed and usually dragons only find them when looking for them. She also has the scars from her trans surgery. P E R S O N A L I T Y Syrtis is introverted, sure, but not really shy. She does enjoy talking, and she may go a whole day with her mouth going faster than the wind. In the end, though, she always needs some time alone to get her energy back. She usually isn't seen as introverted at first, but the dragons close to her know that she needs her space. Syrtis has always wanted to do the right thing, but usually has trouble. Not that she would run around in the streets with a bloody knife or anything, but she often lies or steals small objects. On the whole, however, she tries her hardest to help others with these deeds, even if they aren't the most pure. She has an emotional core that is hard to break. Sometimes her feelings are unjustified, causing a rash decision or an illogical plan. She does let logic in on occasion, though, and she can be very level-headed when she has the energy, the opportunity, and the will. She just needs the right conditions to pay attention to the facts. Syrtis pays attention to what has worked in the past, sometimes helping her logic come in when the time comes. She doesn't form plans, though preferring to go with the flow, sometimes bringing this down. She overall will focus on fun, in the end, although she understands that there isn't always a good time for games. She is always looking for raw, real experiences to get into and get her talons dirty. On top of all this, Syrtis has some self-esteem issues. She recognizes her flaws, especially the one about doing the right thing, but she makes them bigger problems than they are. Her gender, job, being a hybrid, and other things about her have caused this to grow into a case of anxiety, and sometimes self-hatred, on bad days. A B I L I T I E S / W E A K N E S S E S *'Abilities' **Syrits has amazing acting skills, although she has had practice throughout her life. Most of the time she can (and will) fool most dragons, but if she gets especially anxious or has another strong feeling, her true emotions may shine through. **She has high speed and stamina due to her thin build. She is not the strongest dragon in the world, but she has generally good fighting skills that, conbined with her quickness, make up for it. **Syrtis is naturally very intelligent, although she has better street smarts than textbook knowledge. Still, neither are too challenging for her, and she usually has a good range of facts to present when needed. **She has drawing skills, but she does not consider herself to be the artistic type and therefore has never developed this ability. *'Weaknesses' **She has very bad hearing, which is dropping by large lengths all the time. She wears hearing aids for now, but she may potentially grow completely deaf at some point before she dies. **Syrtis has no tribal abilities due to being a hybrid. She has no tail barb, fire, camouflage, nor venom. This can prove fatal in fights where dragons with breath weapons and other abilites have an advantage over her. **Syrtis is not the most observant dragon, and quite a few important details may miss her attention. This is not her most weak point, though, and she is currently practicing to gaina better understanding of things she may miss. H I S T O R Y Syrtis was born in the outskirts of the Sand Kingdom. Her father was a RainWing runaway who was banished for reasons he kept to himself. It may have been a crime, or it may have been an unreasonable outcome for something, such as Chameleon's banishment for his snout. He never said a word, and he never seemed to be a rebellious type. He met a lone SandWing and got married, and they had both Syrtis and her younger sister. Syrtis went to a small school, where she was surrounded by pureblood SandWings. Some treated her well, but most didn't. She still had a few close friends, and she always had a loving family to come home too at night. When she came out about being female, they didn't blink twice and offered to take her to support groups. The thing that kept her from refusing to come to school was science class. She loved every second of it, and she even went home with science textbooks for fun. At first, her parents were worried, as they thought that she was being pounded on with homework, but they came to know about her fondness for the subject and began to do anything to feed her curious mind. When she became an adult, she dabbled even more into science before becoming a scientist in Project Divinity. She fell in love with the project, and has a deep caring for it, for better or for worse. T R I V I A * Syrtis, as a dragonet, was always the "gifted" one. She won awards and got amazing grades. This, instead of making her more well-liked, caused her to be considered a "nerd" and a "teacher's pet", causing her to not have a large amount of friends. * She has always liked lighting bugs as her favorite animal, and finds their glow tails fascinating. However, she considers herself more like a moth, who is a creature of the dark that just wants to be with the light. * Syrtis could spend hours coming up with a conspiracy theory that she put her heart and soul into. * She has always been interested in cooking, but she was never good at it. * Syrtis almost went into psychology, but she decided to work for Project Divinity instead. She still studies personality types and the like in her spare time, though. G A L L E R Y Syrits.png|Refrence done by TheFrostyPhoenix on DeviantArt!! Thank you! Syrits Headshot.png|By InterGalacticFly. Thank you so much!! syrtis_by_chilicpepper_dcv9wpv.jpg|By Chilicpepper on DeviantArt. It looks amazing!! Screenshot (178).png|By FloofyPikaJay on dA! Thank you! R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text Here Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:SandWings Category:RainWings Category:Hybrids Category:Occupation (Scientist) Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (ANAPH0RAA)